In a number of fields, such as respiratory therapy, apparatus for delivery of therapy includes a more rigid component defining a structure and a soft, cushioning component positioned between the patient and the rigid component.
In the case of a respiratory device, the more rigid component may be a mask frame defining a nose-receiving chamber. The mask frame may include a flange around its periphery. The cushioning component may be glued to the flange. See U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0168063.
The cushioning component may form an air tight seal with the skin of the patient in some forms of respiratory therapy. In other devices, for example headphones, it may not be necessary for an air tight seal to be formed.
Other known masks that include foam cushioning elements include the following Fisher and Paykel masks: ACLAIM mask, FLEX-FIT 405, FLEX-FIT 407, and FLEX-FIT 431.